Not-So-Super Mario
by Harpo Wilkinson
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, and all those people have been working at Nintendo as actors for years after Nintendo found the Mushroom Kingdom. But when some REAL trouble arises in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario might have to leave it up to someone else due to not being able to save the day...


**DISCLAIMER: All characters are copyright to Nintendo, no rights belong to me.**

Bowser hopped out of the Koopa Clown Car, and landed with a thud in front of a startled Mario and Luigi, (who were having a picnic with Peach at the time,) grabbed Peach and roared, laughing at the same time, if that's possible.

Mario immediately stood up to face the Koopa King. Then, they all burst into laughter.

"Oh, so stupid!" Luigi said, laughing.

"I know, right?" Mario said, also laughing.

Bowser sat down at the picnic, and grabbed a piece of bread, still laughing slightly. "Mario, pass me the butter, will you?"

Mario passed Bowser the butter. When they had calmed down a bit, Peach said, "Nintendo ought to make some more Mario RPG's."

"Oh, Nintendo ought to do lots of things." Mario answered. "I, personally, am a little bored with the main series...the RPG's are the best."

Luigi said, "I like Luigi's mansion."

Bowser said, "And I like Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story."

"I ought to like Super Princess Peach if I were like you two, but I actually prefer Superstar Saga." Peach said.

Mario looked at Luigi. "You wore Peach's dress in that one!"

"I can't decide what Nintendo decides!" Luigi protested.

At that exact moment a Bob-omb fell from the sky, not King Bob-omb, but a large Bob-omb. It was purple, and when it exploded, it created a huge black hole in the air that started sucking everything into a dark black void.

Mario jumped up and grabbed a nearby branch, as Bowser digged his feet into the ground as far as he could.

Luigi screamed as he went circling away, sucked into the endless void of darkness within the black hole, along with Peach.

Mario paid no attention; he was holding on for his life, the wind roaring in his ears, hoping not to follow them.

Bowser was rather heavy, so he wasn't having _too _much trouble staying put, but to Mario's surprise, he grunted, then roared loudly, sucked away into the black hole the Bob-omb had created.

Suddenly, the sucking ceased, and Mario fell to the floor. He turned around, and saw it.

Where the Bob-omb had landed, was a huge, fifty foot tall black castle, with huge spires, evil-looking black walls that seemed to be made of space itself, and a figure standing on the top.

**Bowser Castle**

Larry Koopa looked out the window, and stared into the sky. He had seen the large explosion, and was worried for Peach, Mario and Luigi, but most of all he was worried for the King, Bowser.

Larry and the rest of his siblings were Generals in Bowser's army, and were very loyal to their King, and in return he was nice to them. He was worried, because he _knew_ the King was going out to have a picnic that very day, and he also knew that he was having it in a spot that now appeared to be covered in smoke, judging by his view from the window.

Someone knocked on Larry's door.

"Come in," Larry said.

The door opened behind Larry, though Larry didn't look. Ludwig, Larry's older brother, walked into the room.

"Larry," he said, "did you hear the explosion?"

Larry said, "Yeah, look out the window."

Ludwig inspected the smoke, the clouds, the thunder, for minutes on end. After a while, he finally said, "That was no ordinary explosion, that is for sure."

Larry would have normally replied with some sarcastic comment, but at the moment he was just too worried, so he stayed silent. Ludwig could tell how worried he was. Ludwig was worried too, and unlike Larry, just admitted the possibilities and continued with life.

Ludwig decided to leave Larry on his own, and left. Larry didn't look away from the window. Suddenly, he saw a strange figure flying towards the smoke. Someone was going _to _the smoke?

**The Dark Palace**

Mario ran as fast as he could, in the opposite direction of the castle. He ran and ran, and then jumped up into the air, grabbing whatever he could reach. He latched on to something immediately, and he and the thing fell to the ground.

Mario sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "What the ... "

The thing he had latched on to was a person, and he said angrily, "You must have watching for where you are needing to travel!"

Fawful. Mario didn't know Fawful too well, only from the games _Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga_ and _Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. _Mario looked at the beanish, wondering why it would want to travel _towards_ the castle and not away.

"You are going?" Fawful asked. "Are you knowing what the giant palace of unknown is having existence over there? What is Nintendo having the making of now?"

"I honestly don't know." Mario replied. He didn't. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go to that thing, away probably is better."

"What are you meaning by 'I am not having the knowingness!' Of course you have knowing!" Fawful stated. "You are being of the lead character!"

"It's not Nintendo," Mario answered. "I don't know _what_ it is, but it's not something I know of, that's for sure."

Fawful stared at Mario. "Okaying. But I will have the going to it, so you are moving out of Fawful's way."

Mario didn't hesitate to run for it.

Fawful continued on, going to the dark structure that stood before him. It was raining within the clouds, and Fawful trudged along the now muddy pathway that led to the palace. Mario had knocked off his headgear, so there would be no more flying. As Fawful walked closer to the building, he felt a strange power that made it feel like if he had hair on the back of his neck, it would stand up. He shivered, and coughed a few times; it was very cold.

Fawful approached the fortress. It was made of a deep black stone that looked like nothing from far away. It was like the stone that is formed when lava and water collide. What was it called again? Obsidian.

Fawful decided then and there that he would turn around and go home to his mistress, Cackletta, but the front gate of the palace opened, and the fog around him seemed to thicken. He stood there and waited a while. Fawful realised that this might be actually evil, not the pretending that happened in his life, when he was acting, and even then _he_ was the bad guy when they did that. He stood still. Nothing seemed to happen, so he ventured inside.

**(A/N: This story may not be related to other Mario stories I've written or will write, so there will be stories where Mario works as it does in the game, and they're not just actors! If you're wondering about the Koopalings, they actually are not Bowser's children, as Shigeru Miyamoto - creator of Mario and a few more Nintendo things - stated in an interview recently! So, I just went with the flow - if you can call that a flow - and made it so that the Koopalings aren't Bowser's children, but are very loyal to him.)**


End file.
